erisal_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Materials
There are tons of Materials in the erisal multiverse, from the almost completely normal dalekanium, to the completely strange void element. Dalekanium = Used by: The Dalek Empire | Found on: Skaro = Dalekanium is bulletproof and immune to most lasers and bombs, making a Dalek hard to defeat. It could attract gamma radiation, however, Dalekanium can destroy itself, with Dalekanium Grenades And Dalek Gun sticks quite easily able to get through any Dalekanium Armour. Metalert = Used by: The Dalek Empire, Seth | Alloy of: Dalekanium, Flidor gold, Arkellis Flower Sap = Metalert is a metal completely immune to energy-type weapons, It is stronger then dalekanium and capable of withstanding great heat, acid, and mercury, but was not immune to extreme cold, such as liquid oxygen, Seth used parts of it on upgrades for the yamato to try and withstand the heat of Ravcor. Dalamite = Used by: The Dalek Empire, Seth | Alloy of: Dalekanium, Planium, Finitoglass, Diamteel Tree Sap = Dalamite is basically the opposite of Metalert, it's immune to anything cold, but not immune to extreme heat, making it completely useless on Ravcor, however, it completely protects you against physical attacks, making it perfect to use as armour against explosives and such. Planium = Used by: Basically everyone | Found on: Skaro (Unireverse), Contomilixy, Frelida, And Multiple other locations = Planium is a common metal, being one of the most basic metals in the erisal multiverse, however, it is explosion proof, Despite being being so common, it's barely used by most space-age races, due to it somehow being "Inferior" to materials such as Thundersteel, Ditanium, & Dalekanium (Because of everyone thinking their planet's metal is the best), however, The Mark III Yamato and Musashi Both use it as the base metal, with livium bonding Void Element = Used by: The Dalek Empire, Seth | Made by: Refining the void's background radiation in a physical form = Void element is vantablack with dark purple spots sometimes randomly appearing in it, it is comparable to steel in strength, but protects against the void's corrosion, and also changes your alignment to the complete opposite, good to bad, bad to good, The Void Leviathan Daleks were made out of Void Element, Causing them to become more friendly then the average prime universe dalek, however, there are rumours that the daleks are creating a new type of dalek which uses Void Element as an incredibly dangerous weapon. Madanium = Used by: Basically everyone | Found ONLY on: Ravcor = Madanium isn't that rare, it's just incredibly hard to obtain due to Ravcor's Heat, Madanium is completely heat-proof, and even capable of "Storing" the heat and then unleashing in a controlled blast, It's also explosive, energy, and physical weapon proof, making it almost impossible to destroy, [[Dalek Storm|'Dalek Storm']]'s Casing is made out of Madanium, making him the strongest being in the universe, when you don't include wielders of the Erisia Gems Livium = Used by: Seth, The Dalek Empire | Found on: Random asteroids, there will be loads near the Livium Core = Livium, known by multiple species in outerspace but only discovered in 2019 by Seth on earth, Livium is a metal-like micro-organism controlled by The Core, Livium is able to repair wounds in creatures, holes and cracks in materials like metal and glass, and other things, unlike metal, livium will react if you try and melt it and then turn it into something such as a car, however, you can make it "Bond" by putting chunks of it onto anything, for example, The Yamato is made mostly of Planium, but then livium is bonded to it. it is a glowing sky blue Balaxium = Used by: Seth | Made by: "Killing" livium = Balaxium is able to disable the regenerative ability of any creature or life form, in the general area it hits, Balaxium was first discovered by Seth in 2026, it is pale brown in colour, and it is Livium, but "Dead", It's also capable of cutting through most metals, making it one of the only metals actually worth making into a sword to deal with Daleks. Category:Browse Category:The Dalek Empire Category:Skastoberousy